Bruce Wayne/Gallery
Films ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Batman's Birth 1.png Batman's Birth 2.png Batman's Birth 6.png Batman's Birth 7.png Batman's Birth 10.png Batman's Birth 12.png Batman's Birth 15.png Batman's Birth 16.png Batman's Birth 17.png Batman's Birth 18.png Batman's Birth 20.png Batman's Birth 21.png Batman_v_Superman_47.png Batman's Birth 22.png Batman's Birth 24.png Batman's Birth 25.png Batman's Birth 28.png Batman's Birth 29.png Batman's Birth 32.png Batman's Birth 33.png Bruce in Metropolis 2.png Bruce in Metropolis 3.png Bruce in Metropolis 5.png Bruce in Metropolis 6.png Bruce in Metropolis 9.png WDrwxcs7WnU-1-.jpg MKtf5UQ-1-.jpg Bruce in Metropolis 11.png Bruce in Metropolis 12.png Bruce in Metropolis 15.png Batman_v_Superman_06.png Bruce.jpg Batman_v_Superman_08.png Bruce in Metropolis 18.png Bruce in Metropolis 21.png Bruce in Metropolis 22.png Bruce in Metropolis 23.png Bruce&Sage2.png Bruce&Sage5.png Bruce&Sage7.png Batman_v_Superman_09.png Batman_v_Superman_10.png Batman&Rucka 2.png Batman&Rucka 3.png Batman&Rucka 4.png Batman&Rucka 7.png Batman in the Batcave1.png Batman in the Batcave2.png Batman in the Batcave3.png Batman in the Batcave7.png Batman in the Batcave8.png Batman in the Batcave10.png Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-12-1-.jpg Bruce&Anatoli2.png Bruce&Anatoli4.png Bruce&Anatoli5.png Anatoli&Bruce Wayne 1.png Bruce&Anatoli8.png Bruce&Anatoli10.png Batman dream2.png 6JgxPW3-1-.jpg YvqUr8xI2YY-1-.jpg Batman dream4.png Batman dream6.png Batman dream8.png Batman dream10.png Bruce in house2.png Bruce in house3.png Bruce in house4.png Bruce in house6.png Bruce in house7.png Bruce in house8.png Bruce.png FjbJEYzkhgA-1-.jpg Robinsuit.png Bruce in house10.png Batman-v-superman-deleted-scenes-ben-affleck-1-.jpg B4ebzMOeMOQ-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-1-1-.jpg M3C-Df0X714-1-.jpg Bruce in library 1.png Bruce in library 2.png Bruce in library 3.png Bruce in library 4.png Bruce in library 5.png Bruce in library 6.png Bruce in library 7.png Bruce in library 8.png Bruce in library 9.png Bruce in library 10.png Batman-v-superman-image-4-1-.png Bruce in library 11.png Bruce in library 12.png Bruce in library 13.png Bruce in library 14.png Bruce in library 15.png Batman-v-superman-image-5-1-.png XVLljbIkK5I-1-.jpg D12wxZVjS 0-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-16-1-.png K HJ8AoVrWY-1-.jpg Bruce in library 16.png Bruce in library 17.png Bruce in library 18.png Batman_v_Superman_51.png Bruce&Diana1.png Batww.jpg Diana&Bruce_BVS.png Ss6dLv6XGyM-1-.jpg Bruce&Diana5.png Bruce&Diana6.png Uo2AOWeEw-Y-1-.jpg EKjDWP9XqMk-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_55.png CZwCBFSUsAEbDLi.jpg MvAbqP s1Qk-1-.jpg 46YpsEXLm-I-1-.jpg Knightmare 1.png Knightmare 3.png Knightmare 4.png 7aIQmxLFm2s-1-.jpg 028h7nl6Ze8-1-.jpg Knightmare 5.png Knightmare 7.png Knightmare 8.png Knightmare 9.png 06E5lV8Z8bY-1-.jpg Knightmare 10.png Knightmare 11.png Knightmare 12.png Knightmare 13.png Knightmare 15.png Knightmare 16.png Knightmare 17.png Knightmare 18.png Knightmare 20.png W-75Pq-PFwo-1-.jpg Knightmare 22.png Knightmare 23.png Knightmare 25.png Knightmare 27.png Knightmare 28.png Knightmare 29.png Knightmare 31.png Knightmare 32.png Knightmare 33.png Knightmare 35.png Knightmare 36.png Knightmare 37.png Knightmare 38.png Batman_v_Superman_56.png Knightmare 40.png Knightmare 41.png Knightmare 42.png Knightmare 43.png A7bzhmIwZ9I-1-.jpg Gip8u9tv99Y-1-.jpg Knightmare 44.png IOeh8SCyIBE-1-.jpg Knightmare 45.png Knightmare 46.png Knightmare 47.png Bruce dream 1.png Bruce look flash.png Flash showing his face.png Bruce dream 3.png Bruce dream 5.png White Portuguese ins a ship1.png White Portuguese ins a ship2.png White Portuguese ins a ship3.png AoSZedFZFlA-1-.jpg White Portuguese ins a ship4.png White Portuguese ins a ship5.png R0KFWgtxDsw-1-.jpg White Portuguese ins a ship6.png Batmobile scene 2.png Batmobile scene 3.png Batmobile scene 4.png Batmobile scene 6.png Batmobile scene 7.png Batmobile scene 9.png Batmobile scene 10.png Batmobile scene 13.png Batmobile scene 14.png Batmobile scene 16.png Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-20-1-.jpg I-RBYlPXo0E-1-.jpg E434av37-AI-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_72.png Batman_v_Superman_73.png XYukElVvByY-1-.jpg ZQFs8qQf3Ig-1-.jpg TQyIrJUJFnM-1-.jpg IyXODcj9dY0-1-.jpg Bruce find kryptonite1.png Bruce find kryptonite3.png Bruce find kryptonite6.png Bruce find kryptonite7.png Bruce menace1.png Bruce menace2.png Bruce menace3.png Bruce menace4.png Bruce menace5.png Bruce menace6.png Bruce menace 8.png Bruce menace12.png Batman_v_Superman_13.png Bruceprofile.png Bat in LexCorp.jpg Batman in camera2.png Batman preparation1.png WSIafhT-1-.jpg Batman preparation3.png RLJMmcu-1-.jpg Batfleck muscle.jpg Batman_v_Superman_15.png Batman preparation5.png Batman preparation6.png Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-025-1280x533-1-.jpg QUbbvXsak4E-1-.jpg Batman preparation7.png Batman preparation9.png Batman preparation10.png Batman preparation11.png Batman preparation12.png Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-e1464912238538-1-.jpg Bruce discovered Diana's alter ego2.png Bruce discovered Diana's alter ego4.png Bruce discovered Diana's alter ego3.png Bruce discovered Diana's alter ego6.png They were hunters1.png They were hunters2.png They were hunters3.png They were hunters6.png WMFfhpqE0 A-1-.jpg VDXnMlg.jpg ALwPOUMS0Hg-1-.jpg JQAHmvrt0So-1-.jpg 4lVkX6vfQTw-1-.jpg QlqAkzPbSEY-1-.jpg Batman superman ironman bat suit.jpg BvS 1.png LXJApe0.jpg UEXT4xJ.jpg Hdg8Kj4TjY0-1-.jpg BvS 2.png NRHo2L0d4 w-1-.jpg FVIqZ1nkNe0-1-.jpg Bat_vs_Sup_bvs.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94908-am-169303-1-.jpg Y67W-ao AD4-1-.jpg BvS 4.png Batman-v-superman-image-21-1-.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94401-am-169274-1-.jpg BvS 6.png BvS 7.png BvS 9.png BvS 10.png OJ4jnhrwCNE-1-.jpg Bats.jpg Bvs fumigene.jpg 6l 3cV6SwjE-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-29-1-.jpg BvS 11.png BvS 12.png SJIDaWkOkwQ-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-46-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-47-1-.jpg ZVweJTB1PaI-1-.jpg VlX3u6v zpsesh0peti-1-.png BNBktXHG6Bk-1-.jpg BvS 14.png BvS 15.png BvS 16.png 4zsKK0hFtmA-1-.jpg Gotham.png BvS 20.png Batman_v_Superman_62.png BvS 21.png BvS 22.png BvS 23.png BvS 24.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94601-am-169286-1-.jpg AlEKvxwu2I-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94612-am-169287-1-.jpg WOYTMT- EiA-1-.jpg NccM6p9TOZE-1-.jpg FocioY4nMYo-1-.jpg 4lpXMF0pByg-1-.jpg BvS 27.png BvS 28.png BvS 29.png BvS 30.png BvS 31.png BvS 32.png Batman-v-superman-image-48-1-.png EPwlexhn3ug-1-.jpg BvS 33.png BvS 34.png BvS 35.png BvS 36.png BvS 37.png BvS 38.png BvS 39.png BvS 40.png BvS 41.png BvS 42.png BvS 43.png BvS 45.png BvS 46.png BvS 47.png BvS 48.png GAW-oWUNWDc-1-.jpg BvS 50.png Qf0Lg7ZH-hc-1-.jpg Luqp1w2mWug-1-.jpg BvS 52.png Bat beat sup.jpg BvS 56.png BvS 57.png BvS 58.png BvS 59.png BvS 61.png BvS 62.png Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-ultimate-edition-trailer-new-footage-0-1-.jpg MARTHA!1.png MARTHA!2.png MARTHA!3.png MARTHA!4.png MARTHA!6.png MARTHA!7.png MARTHA!8.png MARTHA!9.png MARTHA!10.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-93810-am-169247-1-.jpg 0dujTik8ZQg-1-.jpg Rel-13DSH7s-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-39-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 2.png Warehouse fight 3.png Warehouse fight 4.png Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-28-1-.jpg 1a8eQpPHh2E-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 6.png Warehouse fight 7.png ZPXijmzAw60-1-.jpg Ba11AWcL7Nc-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 9.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-93912-am-169251-1-.jpg Ind6OKsbZg8-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-8-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 10.png Warehouse fight 11.png Warehouse fight 12.png Warehouse fight 13.png Warehouse fight 14.png 1XEqxhGzmCc-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94027-am-169255-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 16.png Warehouse fight 18.png Warehouse fight 20.png Warehouse fight 22.png Warehouse fight 23.png Warehouse fight 24.png Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-9-1-.jpg Bvs5-600x253-1-.jpg Warehouse fight 26.png Warehouse fight 28.png Warehouse fight 30.png Warehouse fight 31.png Warehouse fight 32.png Warehouse fight 33.png Warehouse fight 34.png Warehouse fight 35.png Warehouse fight 37.png Warehouse fight 38.png Warehouse fight 39.png Warehouse fight 40.png Warehouse fight 41.png Warehouse fight 42.png Warehouse fight 43.png Warehouse fight 44.png Warehouse fight 45.png Warehouse fight 46.png Warehouse fight 47.png Save Martha 1.png Save Martha 2.png Anatoli afraiddd.png Save Martha 3.png Save Martha 4.png Save Martha 5.png Anatoli death.png Save Martha 7.png Save Martha 8.png Batman v Doomsday 6.png Batman v Doomsday 7.png Batman v Doomsday 1.png Batman v Doomsday 4.png Batman v Doomsday 9.png Batman v Doomsday 10.png Batman-v-superman-image-23-1-.png Batman v Doomsday 12.png Batman-v-superman-image-35-1-.png Batman-v-superman-image-45-1-.png Batman v Doomsday 14.png Batman v Doomsday 16.png Batman v Doomsday 17.png Batman v Doomsday 18.png Batman v Doomsday 19.png Batman v Doomsday 20.png Batman-v-superman-image-39-1-.png Batman v Doomsday 21.png Batman-v-superman-image-41-1-.png Batman-v-superman-trailer-doomsday-61489-1-.jpg Batman v Doomsday 22.png Batman v Doomsday 24.png Batman v Doomsday 23.png Batman v Doomsday 25.png VAij1-cI50Q-1-.jpg Batman v Superman 65.png Batman_v_Superman_66.png Batman v Doomsday 27.png Batman v Doomsday 28.png Batman v Doomsday 30.png Batman v Doomsday 31.png Batman v Doomsday 32.png Batman v Doomsday 34.png Batman v Doomsday 36.png Batman v Doomsday 37.png Batman v Doomsday 38.png Batman v Doomsday 39.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 3.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 4.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 5.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 7.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 8.png Bruce-Day of the Dead 9.png Batman behind lex.png Batman visit Lex 1.png Batman visit Lex 2.png Batman visit Lex 4.png Batman visit Lex 5.png Batman visit lex 6.png Batman visit Lex 8.png Batman visit Lex 9.png Poster-Batman-v-Superman-1-1-.jpg Batman-v-Superman-IMAX-poster.jpg Sfx-batman-v-superman-cover-1-.jpg BatmanvSupermanComicConPoster.jpg Batsuit2.jpg CQ0jTQPXAAEtP0u.jpg Batfleck's buttchin.jpg BvS Secondary Suit.PNG Still.png Igcx9So-1-.jpg GpS8rtLW0c0-1-.jpg CthMuwsfU-1-.jpg UkeWmNrCNYA-1-.jpg Tumblr nnn1wkS9C91tf1syzo2 1280-1-.png|By Warren Manser ManserPowerArmor.png|By Warren Manser MarantzConcept.jpg|By Jerad S. Marantz Batman-V-Superman-Unused-Batman-poster.jpg 22.jpg 4.jpg 39.jpg Bruce run1.png Bruce run2.png Bruce run3.png Lex with Bruce&Clark1.png Suicide Squad ZBatmobile Chase12.png ZBatmobile Chase13.png Suicide_Squad_26.png ZBatmobile Chase18.png ZBatmobile Chase19.png ZBatmobile Chase22.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-23-18h43m48s317.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-23-18h44m05s708.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-30-10h32m21.png 5FU4eY9q-1-.png CDr5DsQraj8-1-.jpg 0RdQVTrGayU-1-.jpg 5r8DglK2-1-.png Justice League Justice-league-dc-films.jpg AeWLa5p-1-.jpg Justiceleague11.jpg TheJusticeLeague.jpg Justice League 07.jpg Justice League First Look 1.png Justice League First Look 4.png Justice League First Look 14.png Justice League First Look 16.png Justice League First Look 18.png Justice League First Look 19.png Justice League First Look 22.png Justice League First Look 24.png Justice League First Look 26.png Justice League First Look 27.png Justice League First Look 29.png Justice League First Look 30.png Justice League First Look 32.png Justice League First Look 34.png Justice League First Look 35.png Justice League First Look 37.png Justice League First Look 41.png Justice League First Look 44.png Justice League First Look 46.png Justice League First Look 48.png Barryhome.png Justice league First Look 50.png Justice league First Look 51.png Justice league First Look 52.png Justice league First Look 59.png Justice league First Look 60.png Justice league First Look 62.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-26-11h58m12s317.png Batm.jpg Justice League-Still.JPG Justice-League-Empire-exclusive.jpg JL-Nightcrawler.jpg JL-Banner.JPG JL-Batman-Poster.JPG Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h44m28s860.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h44m18s572.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h43m01s929.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h43m18s934.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h42m42s386.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h42m31s151.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h37m52s811.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h37m27s081.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h37m21s413.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h28m04s949.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h26m50s997.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h27m01s098.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h26m43s062.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h26m36s126.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h25m24s904.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h51m15s752.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h51m09s909.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h51m02s295.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h50m47s596.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h50m37s765.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h50m21s682.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-17h47m51s688.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-20h07m28s237.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-20h00m45s305.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-25-20h00m23s469.png WW Conseil.jpg Penguin Easter Eggs3.jpg Penguin Easter Eggs1.jpg JLLLLLLL.jpg JL in a Base.jpg Gordon & JL.jpg Batman vs Parademons.jpg Batman see the City.jpg Batman see Hologram.jpg B.jpg Batman & Bat Signal.jpg Batman beat Parademons.jpg Batman in Batm.jpg Batman in Red Sky.jpg Batman feet attack.jpg Batman talk with Aquaman.jpg Batmobile Mission6.jpg Batmobile Mission7.jpg Bruce listening to Alfred's fear.jpg Bruce talk to the JL.jpg Bruce talk with Arthur Curry.jpg JL in Batcave.jpg JL in Batcave1.jpg Aquaman talk to Batman.jpg Barry Surprise by the BatSignal2.jpg Batman & the Bat Wing.jpg Batman put Glasses.jpg Batmobile Mission2.jpg Something Darker.jpg Comics Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel P81maaZl-1-.jpg 2p5VYgol-1-.jpg Bati.jpg Ba.jpg Bb.jpg Bt.jpg Firef.jpg Ji1ifo-1-.jpg 28cke3r-1-.jpg IPiYusJl-1-.jpg Fll.jpg Flll.jpg CZpJpKfWwAAZ0l7-1-.jpg LJJB1Fll-1-.jpg Hun.jpg Mmmm.jpg H4RcppSl-1-.jpg Lexi.jpg Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Field Trip Merchandise Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Multiverse armor Batman.jpg Batman vs multiverse.jpg Multiverse BVS unmasked.jpg Multiverse Knightmare.jpg Funko Batman.jpg Funko Batman Knightmare.jpg Funko Armor.jpg Lego Batmobile.jpg Mafex Batman BVS.jpg MAFEX Knightmare.jpg Mafed Batman Armor.jpg HOt Toys Batman.jpg Hot Toys armor.jpg Suicide Squad Multiverse Suicide Squad SS Batman.jpg Funko SS.jpg Justice League'' Multiverse JL Batman.jpg Multiverse JL Batman non-tactical.jpg Multiverse Ultimate Batmobile.jpg Batman 12 Inch.jpg Funko Batman tactical.jpg Lego JL.jpeg Mafex Batman JL.jpg MAFEX Batman Tactical.jpg HOt Toys tactical.jpg Mezco Batman.Jpg Category:Batman Category:Gallery Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Suicide Squad